Settling the Garden
Story created by Mattycn. Characters *Sunflower *Peashooter *Cherry Bomb *Wallnut *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff Shroom (CB) *Fume Shroom (CB) *Doom Shroom (CB) *Lily Pad *Threepeater *Torchwood *Tallnut *Seashroom (CB) *Split Pea *Cactus *Magnet Shroom (CB) *Plant Pot *Kernal Pult *Garlic *Marigold *Melon Pult *''Twin Sunflower'' *''Spikerock'' *Bonk Choy *Lightning Reed *Spring Bean *Imi-narrator *Zombie *Conehead *Pole Vaulter *Buckethead *Newspaper *Dancer *Screen Door *Ducky Tube *Snorkel *Zomboni *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Bobsled *Bungee *Gargantuar *''Giga Gargantuar'' *''Zomboss'' *''Peashooter Zombie'' *''Wallnut Zombie'' *''Tallnut Zombie'' *''Squash Zombie'' *''Jalapeno Zombie'' Story Iminarrator: Once, in a peacefull lawn, A zombie invasion had started!!! And it was up to the Player to defend the garden from these zombies by... Zomboss: Hey, don't spoil it, yes theres zombies and there going to come but its not a you tell the story, its happening Now! Iminarrator: Fine A Sunflower Was Planted. Sunflower: Hi... I guess its an alone party. Iminarrator: I decided not to be bold Another Sunflower Was Planted. SunflowerA: Hi SunflowerB SunflowerB: Stop calling me that SunflowerA SunflowerA: You called Me SunflowerA, and the Iminarrator will fire me if I don't Iminarrator: Actualy I can't fire anyone, and this is live so yeah. A Zombie Appears, and a peashooter is misplaced in the row below SunflowerA & B: Doh! Peashooter: Don't Worry Peashooter uses the magic of Iminarrator to move Iminarrator: Hey! Don't Do that Once the zombie is killed he somehow moves back Iminarrator: Good and Doh! A zombie appears on the lane with a peashooter Sunflower: Wow I have been AFK for a while Iminarrator bans SunflowerA for not using the A SunflowerA: You said they were no banning Iminarrator: No IminarratorB said that, and I banned him for lying and not putting B! SunflowerB: Anyway... A conehead comes on row 4 while the peashooter is on row 2 SunflowerA: We have 175 sun One sun is collected and 2 peashooters are planted SunflowerC: Take that Mr. Cony! Wait one peashooter was planted and me... SunflowerC is shoveled and magically mutated into peasooterC SunflowerC uh I mean PeashooterC: Wow Mutation is scary! A buckethaed appears in lane 3, A 400 sun bonus is bought PeashooterC: Use a torchwood! 2 Peashooters and a torchwood is planted, it kills the bucket. SunflowerB: Wow we have a lot of sun! 2 MelonPults are planted in lanes 2 and 4 while a zombie comes in lane 3 SunflowerA: Uh oh A Repeater is placed in lane 3 while a peashooter is placed in 1 and 5 Melon Pult A: Fully defended A Buckethead comes in lane 5 and a tallnut is placed Iminarrator: This is getting too boring Iminarrator: Lets skip to the end of zomboss battle Skipping 1% Skipping 2% Iminarrator: Come on! Skipping -1% Iminarrator: I have a gun... Skipping 99999% Melon Pult: We have nearly done it! Kernal Pult: Come on Cabbages! Jalapeno: Ill get away the ice! Cabbage: Super Powers Activated Cabbage Somehow does infinate damage to zomboss The End Audience: BOO! That was terrible! Iminarrator: Time to go to the moon! The real end! Part 2 Will come soon, maby, probaly not... uh... 0.0001%?